Rescued
by BoldAndNerdy
Summary: What if Peeta was rescued from the hovercraft that pulled him out of the 75th hunger games before they got to the capitol? Starting from when Katniss first wakes up in the hovercraft that pulled her out of the arena.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate feedback. My writing isn't very good so tips and advice would be really helpful. Don't worry about hurting my feelings; I really just want to become a better writer. Also, I don't know how often I will be able to update, but I will as often as I can. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games

Summary: What if Peeta was rescued from the hovercraft that pulled him out of the games before they got to the capitol? Starting from when Katniss wakes up after being rescued from the arena.

**Chapter #1  
**

**Katniss POV**

When I swim into consciousness I can feel that I am lying on a padded table. Slowly, I push myself into a sitting position to take in my surroundings. I can see that I am in a large room with low ceilings, silvery lighting, and two rows of beds facing each other. Beetee is on a padded table across from mine being sustained by an army of machines that are keeping him alive.

Then, as my head starts to feel less foggy a thought occurs to me: where are the others? Peeta, Finnick, Enobaria, and…and…one more, right? Either Johanna or Chaff or Brutus was still alive when the bombs began. I'm sure they'll want to make an example of us all. But where have they taken them? Moved them from hospital to prison?

"Peeta…" I whisper. I so wanted to protect him. I will myself to get up and I creep down a narrow hallway to a metal door that stands slightly ajar. Someone is behind it. Flattening myself against the wall, I listen to the voices inside. "I've located them. Thank goodness! They're only about ten miles away from us. At our speed we can reach them in minutes." Plutarch Heavensbee. I think. Although I've only really spoken with him once. What does he mean ship? We must be in one of those capitol hovercrafts, but why?

"Good. We have to rescue Peeta and the others before anything happens to them," says Haymitch. Says Haymitch! I bang into the door and stumble into the room. Haymitch, Plutarch, and a very beat up looking Finnick sit around a table filled with lots of high-tech equipment.

"Done knocking yourself out, sweetheart?" asks Haymitch, the annoyance clear in his voice. I open my mouth to object but he cuts me off, "save it, sweetheart. Peeta's in serious danger and we need to get him and the other hostages before the capitol does anything to them."

I fall to my knees and bury my face in my hands and begin to cry. This is all my fault. I was supposed to protect him and now because of me he is in the hands of the capitol. Finnick takes a painfully tight grasp on my upper arm. "Katniss, it's ok. We're going to rescue every one when we reach the hovercraft they are being held in." Plutarch pipes into the conversation, "We're here. You two know the plan. Katniss, you have to stay here. I will explain later but for now I need you to know that you're safety is extremely important." Anger boils inside of me. "No! I'm going to help you save him whether you like it or not!"

Finnick grabs a syringe labeled "sleep" and starts to come at me. "Sorry Katniss, this is for your own good." He lunges at me and manages to stick the needle through my sleeve, however, missing my arm. He presses down the plunger—he probably thought it pierced the crook of my elbow—and the solution runs down my arm under my sleeve. I have an idea. I fall to the ground and pretend to be unconscious. "Ok, we're wasting time. Let's Go!" Plutarch announces. "We'll go into the upper chamber of the hovercraft, jump into their craft, and find the others from there."

Their footsteps indicate they're leaving. Quickly, I jump up, grab a knife and stuff it in my boot, and sprint out of the room. By the time I get up to the upper level of the hovercraft they have already jumped. I myself jump and then feel a sensation of falling for a few seconds and hit cold, hard metal. I landed next to Haymitch. I'm so glad the four of us are the only ones in the room. "What are you doing here!?" Plutarch demands in a loud whisper, clearly not wanting to be overheard. "I need to be here for Peeta," I whisper back. Haymitch joins the conversation," she has to come now; there's no going back from here." Everyone is obviously annoyed with my actions, but I couldn't care less.

We all peer into the room next to where we are. In the corner in a giant cage are Enobaria, Johanna, and Peeta. The sight of him makes my heart do a back flip. I almost run over to him to let him know that everything will be alright; however, in that moment is when I catch sight of what makes my happiness die. The room is filled with guards.

**Author's note: I apologize if the chapter is too long or short, I am unsure of how long a normal chapter would be yet. Thank you So much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I thought it would be interesting if I added a little of Peeta's point of view. I am glad I was able to update as soon as I did and I hope (fingers crossed) that I can have the next chapter up by tomorrow and if not the next day. Also I want to thank those of you who reviewed my last chapter, who are following my story, and who actually made it a favorite! Thank you soooo much! I really appreciate it!**

Chapter #2

Peeta's POV  


I wake up to find myself lying on a cold, hard metal floor. I lift my head to figure out where I am and I see Johanna and Enobaria still unconscious to my left. We are in the corner of an enormous room, trapped in a giant cage. Outside of our cage are about 18 guards facing away from us, directed at the door. They aren't in Peacekeeper uniforms, but I can tell they work for the capitol.

I notice Enobaria and Johanna wake up. Enobaria just slumps against the bars of the cage and stares off into space, where as Johanna presses her body against the bars closest to the guards and screams at them. "Where are we?! Why are we here?! Get us out you damn capitol freaks!" Obviously, I feel the same way, but screaming about it isn't going to help. "Johanna, screaming isn't going to help anything. They're not even reacting. Please, just calm down." She whips her head around at me and I'm terrified. She glares at me for what seems like forever and then sighs. "Yeah, I guess you're right Bread boy." She then walks over to us and slumps against the cage bars in between Enobaria and me. We may not be in the arena anymore; nevertheless, Enobaria still scares me.

I let my mind wander and after a while I find my thoughts on Katniss.  
Oh, words cannot express how much I love her. My heart aches to see her again, to hold her again. I begin to think of her flawless features. I think of her dark hair that always has her perfect scent of wind and pine needles. I think of her impossibly beautiful, grey eyes. 

"Hey, Loverboy!" Johanna is waving her hand in front of my face. "I know you're thinking about her," she says softly. "How?" I respond. "You get this look…" "Mmmm" "You kind of stare off into space, and you get this smile. Not a regular smile, but one you only get when you are with her." "Oh," is all I can think to say. "Where do you think they are?" she asks. "What?" "You know, Katniss, Beetee, and Finnick." Her statement makes me begin to worry. "I don't know, I hope they are ok…" How did this not occur to me before? Then a radio attached to one of the guards starts to make crackling noises. "There are four intruders outside of the prisoner room believed to be at an attempt to rescue the prisoners by the names of Plutarch Heavensbee, Haymitch Abernathy, Finnick Odair, and Katniss Everdeen. Kill them immediately." The guard replies," We're on it Sir." Instantly my worry is replaced with terror.

**Author's note: Oooh, bit of a cliff hanger. I would really appreciate reviews on your opinion of this chapter/ the story. Thank you so much for reading and I will update when I can. Bye :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I ended up being busier than I expected. Enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think!  
**

**Chapter #3**

Katniss POV

We were planning on a surprise attack, but as we turned the corner into the room the guards were already on us. Plutarch has a sword, Finnick has his trident, and Haymitch and I have knives. We grab our weapons and begin taking out the guards. Plutarch and Finnick team up and take on nine guards, Haymitch takes on four guards, and I take on five. The guards are pretty average size so I don't assume it will be too hard to take them out.

Haymitch soon finishes off his last guard first and runs over to the cage. "Do you guys know where they kept the keys?" Johanna answers," yeah, they were on the belt of one of the guards." "Which one?" "I don't know…" Haymitch lets out a groan of frustration and begins to search the dead guards. Soon after, Plutarch and Finnick kill their last guard and begin to help Haymitch search for the keys. "Found them!" Finnick announces as he holds up a key ring full of keys. He and Plutarch run to the cage to open it and Haymitch notices I'm still fighting my last guard. "Need any help, Sweetheart?" "Nah, I got it," I call back. He runs over to help Plutarch and Finnick figure out which key unlocks the cage.

As I lunge foreword to stab my last guard, I notice he has the same idea. I wedge my knife into his heart, and he wedges his knife into my stomach. He falls to the ground dead. I scream and fall down next to him. The pain is blinding. I hear the cage creak open and running footsteps. Within seconds Haymitch, Finnick, and Peeta are at my side. Plutarch, Johanna, and Enobaria are running towards the exit and Plutarch yells, "I'm taking them to the hovercraft. Grab Katniss, we need to get her to District Thirteen for medical attention."

Peeta is holding my hand now. I see his lips are moving, but I can't make out what he's saying. Tears are streaming down my face; the pain is unbearable. I can faintly hear him say," stay with me, please. Katniss, I need you." "Always," I whisper back. Then everything goes black.

**Author's note: So what do you think? I know the chapter is kinda short but I wanted to get something up. I will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review! :) **


End file.
